Well tools can sometimes be operated by displacing sleeves or other members of the well tools. However, it is usually undesirable for a well tool member to displace inadvertently. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating well tools with members that can be displaced when needed, and that do not displace inadvertently.